Operation Orange: The Movie!
Operation Orange is a short film by Connect Productions. This is a crossover film which contains various key members of the Connex Initiative and concludes the Madseid Story Arc. Plot: Chuck's long lost girlfriend, Eve Moonstone (formerly Ally Soulless), returns from the dead. Eve has been a huge target to the Versalian Empire, an alien race that controls the Milky Way. Since Eve's revival, The Versalian Empire want their hands on Eve. Agent Zene and Chuck warn the rest of the Connex Initiative about the whereabouts on Eve. While that is happening, The Versalian Empire, with the help of H.A.T.E.R 2000, kidnap Chuck Connex of Earth 2 and hold him for the life of Eve Moonstone. Back on Earth, Chuck warns Koob73, Amoua, and LikeMengo about the return of Eve. Elsewhere, Posiden's Keeper (formerly Doctor Nick) and Camera Girl Gao run into Dave, who they soon follow later on. As they got outside, Nick was gone. While that is happening, both members get a video call from H.A.T.E.R 2000. H.A.T.E.R explains their upcoming attack and explains what they will do if they don't get what they want. Unfortunately, the video call was by accident and H.A.T.E.R was just having fun with hidden evil monologues, not noticing the button pushing play. Hanging up on the Initiative, Dave and Gao being to run, seeing how they are apart from the rest of the members. Chuck and the rest of the team prepare for battle and head outside only to run into The Versalian leader Madseid. Trying their best to fight the alien tyrant, the Initiative couldn't stand a chance and retreat back inside. Back with Dave and Gao, they run intoEve Moonstone. Eve wonders where Chuck is and she soon explains her backstory with Dave and Gao. While that's happening, Agent Zene tells the team to hide downstairs and contact the rest of the Initiative, who are available at the moment. Teaming up with Harvard, they manage to defeat the incoming attacks from the alien foot soldiers, with additional help by a mysterious person in black. Chuck, Koob, and Amoua rush downstairs only to discover that LikeMengo didn't follow. Chuck calls Mengo and manages to contact him. Mengo explains that he's hiding from the incoming attacks from the aliens and Madseid, seeing that they've swarmed the area outside. Mengo's phone dies from battery drainage and the three Initiative members get confronted by Madseid. Eve and the rest of the team are attacked by Madseid's forces, the same ones that were attacking Agent Zene and Harvard. LikeMengo gets summoned to the area by Eve, in which he helps Team Two. While that's going on, Gao gets a call from Doctor Nick, who was staying behind the scenes. He alerted that Krissy had joined the battle on Chuck's space ship they stole a while back. Gao was carrying an antidote that was from the same chemicals from the Lockdown incident that occurred in 2014. The antidote was an explosive and, if dropped, it could create a napalm blast that could easily destroy a war ship. Gao used a tank nearby and shot the antidote in the air once Krissy arrived. Krissy caught the antidote using her magic and headed straight towards the Versalian Mothership. Zene and Harvard were on board the ship as well and rescued Chuck of Earth 2 in the process. The antidote was placed on the ship and a recording of a video (which was a bomb), exploding the Mothership, killing every Versalian on board, including H.A.T.E.R 2000. Madseid's powers were draining as his only life source was the ship itself. This gave the three members an opportunity to defeat Madseid, perishing him by a blue blast of light. After the battle was over, Chuck reunited with Eve and the rest of the team had to make other plans. Chuck explains to the team that they should remain hidden from the public and keep their lives normal, just in case they become targets to the government about the existence of people who possess the Fan Effect. After Credits: Elsewhere, the man in black from earlier finds an envelope marked with a red clown skull, and the screen cuts to black. Facts: - The film took 5 months to make and an additional two days to edit. - Various elements were taken out of the film's production, such as the use of actual gun effects, Nick and Krissy showing up in the film and having bigger roles, and Team Two taking on a different mission than the one seen on film. - Team Two originally had a different kind of scene instead of them fighting Madseid's army, they were gonna have a chase scene with a CGI monster that was sent by Madseid. The idea was scrapped due to bad scheduling. - Eve Moonstone and Chuck Connex were originally not going to be a couple for the series, but this was made because of story development. - Chuck hated acting as H.A.T.E.R 2000. He said that it was "cringey and stupid". This is one of the reasons why the character was killed off. - Madseid is a parody of Darkseid and Thanos. Thanos being the Mad Titan and Darkseid with the name Seid. - Versalians were gonna be green skinned, to resemble the stereotype alien trope, but they were replaced with human like features due to budget constraints. - The first Connect Productions sketch that was made with a script (besides Dungeons and Vloggers). Half the movie was improved. - Lets-player Youtuber AwesomePerfection1 makes a cameo in this film. - The man in black is a reference to Spectra Helioticity, a member who left the group during production due to social problems. He has stated he'll return from his break and will reboot the character in a new story for the next story arc. - Seconds before the movie ends, it pans to a room which strikingly resembles Koob73's room. This indicates that Koob could be hiding something. -Amoua was paying a visit to The Connex Initiative, seeing how he moved away. Movie Mistakes: - Chuck couldn't stop smiling in a few scenes due to having to share scenes with Koob73, who at the time, made a lot of jokes on set. - Characters have changed clothing throughout production. Chuck's pants turn from blue to red, Gao is wearing a Fairy Tale shirt in the first scene she's in but in the next scene she's wearing a jacket with a Neko Scarf. Koob and Amoua change from light clothing to dark clothing. The only characters that didn't change look were LikeMengo, Ally Soulless, Dave, Krissy Chan, and Doctor Nick. - Actors have accidentally looked at the camera, which is a common mistake, even with real actors. - The scene where Chuck is calling Dave should have never happened. Chuck doesn't even know about Dave and the rest being part of the battle. It could be possible that they could have told Chuck off screen but yet again, when and where? Cast: Chuck Connex Eve Moonstone Camera Girl Gao Dave LikeMengo Koob73 Amoua Doctor Nick Krissy Chan BTS: Editing - Connect Productions Directed- Chuck Story - Chuck and Ally Choreography - Nate Music - Audio Jungle Category:Web Shows/Movies Category:Non Canon